Walking with... Timeline
The timeline of events that happened in the Walking with... series continuity. Precambrian (4.5 Bya - 541 Mya) 4.5 Billion Years B.C *The Earth is formed. Cambrian (541 Mya - 485 Mya) 541 Million Years B.C *Cambrian Explosion occurs, ushering the start of the Cambrian. 535 Million Years B.C *''Haikouichthys, one of the first vertebrates, appears. 530 Million Years B.C *The first half of Water Dwellers occurs. 523 Million Years B.C *First Trilobites appear. Ordovician (485 Mya - 443 Mya) 488 Million Years B.C *The Ordovician begins. Silurian (443 Mya - 419 Mya) 443 Million Years B.C *The Silurian begins. Devonian (419 Mya - 358 Mya) 385 Million Years B.C *Stethacanthus, the iron board Shark, first appears. Carboniferous (358 Mya - 298 Mya) 358 Million Years B.C *The start of the Carboniferous. 340 Million Years B.C *Arthropleura, the giant cousin to the modern centipedes, first appears. 328 Million Years B.C *Proterogyrinus'' first appears. 320 Million Years B.C *''Stethacanthus'' goes extinct. 318 Million Years B.C *''Proterogyrinus'' goes extinct. 305 Million Years B.C *The giant Dragonfly Meganeura first appears. 303 Million Years B.C *''Edaphosaurus'' first appears. 302 Million Years B.C *''Petrolacosaurus'' first appears. 300 Million Years B.C *The events of the first half of Reptile's Beginnings occurs. Permian (298 Mya - 250 Mya) *''Dimetrodon'' first appears. 280 Million Years B.C *The second half of Reptile's Beginnings occur. 265 Million Years B.C *First Gorgonopsid''s and ''Therocephalian''s appear. 259 Million Years B.C *Diictodon'' first appears. 255 Million Years B.C *''Lystrosaurus'' first appears. 254 Million Years B.C *''Diictodon'' goes extinct. *''Scutosaurus'' first appears. 250 Million Years B.C *First half of Clash of Titans occurs. Triassic (250 Mya - 201 Mya) 248 Million years B.C *''Euparkeria, a relative of Dinosauromorphs, first appears. *Thrinaxodon, a Cynodont (Which will bring forth Mammals), first appears. *Second half of Clash of Titans occurs 245 Million Years B.C *Euparkeria'' goes extinct. *''Thrinaxodon'' goes extinct. 241 Million Years B.C *''Lystrosaurus'' goes extinct. 235 Million Years B.C *''Postosuchus'' first appears. 228 Million Years B.C *''Placerias'' first appears. 221 Million Years B.C *''Peteinosaurus, one of the first Pterosaurs, appears. 220 Million Years B.C *Events of New Blood occur. 216 Million Years B.C *Coelophysis'' first appears. 214 Million Years B.C *''Plateosaurus'' first appears. 210 Million Years B.C *''Sphenodontines, the Tuatara's family, first appears. Jurassic Period (201 Mya - 136 Mya) 169 Million Years B.C *Eustreptospondylus'' first appears. 165 Million Years B.C *''Ophthalmosaurus'' first appears. 163 Million Years B.C *''Cryptoclidus'' first appears. 162 Million Years B.C *''Liopleurodon'' first appears. 161 Million Years B.C *''Cryptoclidus'' goes extinct. 157 Million Years B.C *''Metriorhynchus'' first appears. 155 Million Years B.C *''Allosaurus'' first appears. *''Dryosaurus'' first appears. *''Stegosaurus'' first appears. 154 Million Years B.C *Sauropods Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Diplodocus first appears. *''Ornitholestes'' first appears. *''Eustreptospondylus'' goes extinct. 153 Million Year B.C *''Brachiosaurus'' goes extinct. 152 Million Years B.C *Events of Time of the Titans occur. 150 Million Years B.C *Pterosaurs Anurognathus and Rhamphorhynchus first appears. *''Ceratosaurus'' first appears. *Sauropods Apatosaurus and Diplodocus go extinct. 149 Million Years B.C *Events of Cruel Sea occur. 148 Million Years B.C *The Pterosaurs Anurognathus and Rhamphorhynchus become extinct. 145 Million Years B.C *The Allosaurus Big Al is born. *Events of The Ballad of Big Al occur. *Big Al dies from a toe infection. Cretatous (136 Mya - 65.5 Mya) 130 Million Years B.C *''Polacanthus'' first appears. 127 Million Years B.C *Events of Giant of the Skies occurs. 126 Million Years B.C *''Iguanodon, one of the most famous of dinosaurs, first appears. *Utahraptor, the largest "raptor" ever discovered, first appears, but shortly goes extinct. 125 Million Years B.C *Iguanodon'' goes extinct. *''Polacanthus'' goes extinct. 112 Million Years B.C *''Ornithocheirus, a pterosaur, appears (Note that it didn't actually appear in the series, another pterosaur, Tropeognthus'', went by the name.) 106 Million Years B.C. *Events of Spirits of the Ice Forest occurs. 67 Million Years B.C. *''Tyrannosaurus rex, the most famous Dinosaur, first appears. 65.5 Million Years B.C *Events of Death of a Dynasty occurs. *A massive meteor strikes in the Yucatan peninsula, putting an end to the reign of non avian dinosaurs. Palaeocene (65.5 Mya - 56 Mya) 56 Million Years B.C *The bird ''Gastornis first appears. Eocene (55 Mya - 33 Mya) 55 Million Years B.C *''Embolotherium'' first appears. 50 Million Years B.C *''Leptictidium'' first appears. 49 Million Years B.C *''Godinotia'' first appears. *''Propalaeotherium, a relative to the modern Horse, first appears. *Events of New Dawn occur. 45 Million Years B.C *Andrewsarchus, the largest carnivorous mammal, first appears. *Gastornis'' goes extinct. 43 Million Years B.C *''Propalaeotherium'' goes extinct. 40 Million Years Ago *Early whales such as Basilosaurus and Dorudon first appear. 36 Million Years B.C *''Apidium'' first appears. *''Moeritheriumfirst appears. *Events of Whale Killer occurs. *Andrewsarchus'' goes extinct. 33 Million Years B.C *''Moeritherium'' goes extinct. Oligocene (33 Mya - 23 Mya) 30 Million Years B.C *The Whales Basilosaurus and Dorudon become extinct. 25 Million Years B.C *Events of Land of Giants occurs. Miocene (23 Mya - 5 Mya) Pliocene (5 Mya - 3 Mya) 3.8 Million Years B.C *Events of Next of Kin occurs. Pleistocene (3 Mya - 11,700 ya) 1 Million Years B.C *Events of Sabre-Tooth occurs. 30,000 Years B.C *Events of Mammoth Journey occurs. Holocene (11,700 ya - Present) 1991 AD *Big Al 's almost complete skeleton is uncovered in Shell, Wyoming. Category:Time periods